Lingering Frangrance
by cykekik
Summary: Diego Armando dreams of Mia Fey during his coma.


Perhaps it was the carelessness and abrasiveness of Diego Armando that had led to his ultimate downfall. A cup of coffee with a seemingly harmless woman, no problem—who would have ever known it the drink that he had loved the most that lead to his ultimate downfall. Diego Armando was poisoned by Dahlia Hawthorne and has fallen unconscious ever since then.

Mia, oh his little kitten—he loved her so much yet to him now she just felt like a dream, a thing of the past. Her voice rang clear to him, her gentle gestures of concern, her near emotional choked up voice and Diego, what could he do? All he could do was lie down on the hospital bed unconscious, unable to reach her.

Sometimes he wished that he was dead so at the very least he could watch her from the heavens. It was not something Diego Armando had believed in but even in his comatose state, he had wished to have protected her. He wanted his little kitten happy, he wanted to make her happy and yet here she was crying by his bed. If only his body would listen to his mind, if only he wasn't in his half-conscious state of mind where he could hear and feel the warmth of his loved one.

He saw her.

The dark brown flowing locks, her yellow scarf, and the way she smiled at him—so shyly, yet so lovingly. Diego had envisioned the two of them together; long walks by the beach and him listening to her anxiously speak of her in court experiences.

He would laugh with his cup of espresso in his hands.

Mia Fey was the light of his life and she had meant so much more to him than what he could have possibly fathomed. That moment he felt as if he was the luckiest man to be alive. To watch a woman he has loved to be so happy, to smile so brightly at him was capable of taming his wild heart. His junior was the only woman he has ever wholeheartedly fallen in love with and he was helpless around her (of course, Mia wouldn't know).

"Diego," she smiled at him whilst tugging onto his vacant hand ever so gently. A gentle smile had surfaced his lips in return, one that was not of the teasing nature but rather one of which he could call genuine and sincere.

"My little kitten," he took a sip at his cup of espresso before gently placing the mug on the sand. He let his hand hold hers firmly before tilting her face to angle towards him. She was furiously blushing but did not object his advances. He smirked momentarily before closing the gap between the two of them. He loved her and she was his as he was hers.

She smelled of fresh jasmine tea, it was one of her favourite things to drink. He smelled of heavy scented and bitter espresso. Coffee and tea were never meant mix together, that is if it was done incorrectly. The light scented tea and the heavy fragranced coffee were not ones to mingle with one another—yet, if done correctly they can become the most beautiful thing known to the face of the human world.

Mia was the simplicity he needed in his bitter life. Diego Armando never knew what it had meant to be happy until he had met the woman who he was kissing so gingerly. She was fragile, she was like a porcelain, yet at the same time so fierce and so powerful. He wanted to protect his little kitten. He was the protective tom cat that would do anything to keep her safe—even if it meant taking away his life, even if it meant for him to lay there motionless.

Yet ironically enough, he was in a state of comatose.

Their lips parted and she embraced him tightly to her own accord. He felt her slender fingers buried within his own dark locks whilst her two arms around his neck only had her grip tighten. He smiled as his two hands around her waist only pulled her closer. They were so close, so intimate, and he felt so safe with her—he didn't want this moment to last. He could feel the warmth of her body radiating and he could feel the beat of his heart racing with each passing moment.

Never has Diego Armando been this devoted, this enamoured with a person. For the first time he felt as if he could drop his guard and be himself around this little kitten of his. This woman who worried too much for her own good. This woman who could make him smile by even doing some of the most simple things for him. This woman who could make his heart flutter with every touch to his hand—this woman who he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"I love you, Diego," those words belonging to Mia Fey would gently caress his ears. He let those words linger within his ears, circulating the processors of his mind. A grin grew upon his lips before he looked at her in a teasing manner.

"You do?" he let one of his hands run through her soft locks continuously. He had a smug smile as he noted the blush on Mia Fey's face grow darker before she could only let out a sigh of disappointment. It was at that moment he felt that it was perfect.

"What a fortunate coincidence, little kitten. I love you too."

A flash of white light blinded his eyes.

Before he knew it, his eyes shot wide open. It smelled like coffee—the one that Mia had made him while he was still at work. To him this was a considerably long nap, a nap that was five years long on the beds of the hospital. Diego noticed the lights on the ceilings, the hospital gown that he was dressed in. Instinctively, he looked towards his sides—nobody was there but he smelled the sweet, bitter, and dark fragrance of his personal favourite brand of espresso.

His vision was blurry but he could still barely make out any shapes in and around him.

"Ah, Mister Armando it's delightful to see you up—"Immediately Diego had seized the body of the doctor who had walked up to his bed. He looked at her desperately but he did not sleep until much later on.

"That cup of coffee… Who made it?" His voice was audibly softer than his original voice seeing that he had not exercised them in quite a few years.

"The nurse, it is my coffee—"

"Has a woman named Mia Fey been around lately? She's my significant other and I wish to see her," his tone was firm and succinct. Perhaps Diego was even a little agitated but he had to remain calm, after all, he wouldn't want to damage his body further more before seeing her.

"Ah…" The bespectacled doctor had looked away momentarily before shifting her glasses. "My condolences Mister Armando, Mia Fey had passed away."

Diego was shocked, disgusted, and ultimately he started to deny everything. What kind of a disgusting human being would joke about something like this? Mia couldn't possibly be dead—they were just walking along the seashore not too long ago, she even told him that she loved him. There was no possible way that she was gone—no, he could not bring himself to believe it and instead replied with a series of maniac laughter.

"Mister Armando, she was murdered a year ago… I'm sorry for your loss—"

"Leave," Diego looked away and noticed the unmoving footsteps of the doctor. He then looked at her with his whitened hair, he could barely see clearly at this point but the most he could do was gather up his voice and yell. "Leave!"

So the doctor had frantically hurried out of the room, leaving Diego with his white hair and damaged eyes to sit there feeling useless. He punched the wall again and again, until his hands started to bleed. For the first time, he could feel the tears streaming down his eyes. Diego Armando never cried before. Yet he here was, crying over how futile he was. If he could pray, he would pray to all the gods out there for him and Mia to trade places.

Already was his eyes damaged from the poisoning, yet it was this very moment that his eyes were blinded-or so it had appeared to be. He felt an ache in his eyes and the futile attempts to stop the crying was failing miserably. The ache in his sockets never ceased as well as the endless stream of tears.

He wanted her back, so desperately. He wanted to hear her voice once more but he couldn't. She was gone and she would never come back to him. He would never feel her embrace, her kiss, or see her smile. A moment of silence had occurred. Perhaps, that ring he bought her five years ago did not carry any meaning anymore. But the very most he could do, was to protect her sister, Maya right? He couldn't face Maya Fey. It was because of the fact that he was no longer around that she had died—because the tom cat failed to protect his precious little kitten.

From that moment on, he had decided to rid of Diego Armando. Diego Armando was dead and would never come back to life, ever again. Diego Armando shall rest in peace with Mia Fey. He was a new man, a man of revenge—a man by the name of Godot.

Perhaps, the wait for Godot was too long for Mia Fey to handle.


End file.
